Naptime with Ichigo
by Pupcake125
Summary: Ichigo decides to take a nap on the couch, but someone else decides to join him as well. Cute, fluffy, and a loving Ichigo!


**I made this a while ago, so... why not? Summary: Ichigo didn't get a good night's sleep, so he decides to nap on the couch, when someone else decides to join him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo yawned and flopped himself on the couch. He swung his arms around his neck and rested his head on them. Man, was he tired... he didn't sleep good at all last night. He was up all night responding to Hollows and barely got an hour of sleep. He yawned widely before closing his eyes and slipped into a coma.

About an hour later, the door creaked opened to a room down the hallway. It closed with a silent slam and the pitter patter of little footsteps could be heard running down the hallway.

"Daddy..." came the small call of a child. The little boy, with bright orange hair and deep raven eyes stumbled through the hallway, looking for his father. "Daddy..." he called again. He finally came to the living room, where he saw the tall man sleeping on the couch. Gleaming, he began to stagger towards the couch, only to fall to his knees. Too tired to stand up and walk some more, the little boy began to crawl to the couch, which was much easier anyway.

He finally reached the couch and pulled himself up. He climbed onto his father's torso and smiled.

"Daddy!" he cheered, but Ichigo didn't budge from his sleep. "Daddy, get up!" he yelled again, but Ichigo was still in a deep sleep. Discouraged, the little boy laid on his father's chest and listened to his heart beat. He giggled at how he was rising up and down on his father's chest as he breathed. "Daddy makin funny noises!" he giggled. The little boy listened to his father's heart beat for a few minutes, enjoying the little "ride" he was getting from his chest. The movement and sound made him very sleepy and he gave a little yawn. Snuggling into his father, the boy closed his eyes and fell asleep on top of the man.

A few hours later, Rukia came home. She had given Ichigo a break from the Hollow fighting. She doesn't want him falling asleep before the crashing blow. She sighed and put her bag down.

"Ichigo, I'm home." Rukia called. There was no answer. Feeling a tad of worry, Rukia rushed to the living room and ended up smiling. Her husband and child, both asleep on the couch. Rukia giggled quietly. To see Ichigo, deep in sleep and drooling, with her son, Katsuro, asleep as well on top of his chest.

Quietly walking over to Ichigo, Rukia bent over and kissed Ichigo on the nose, making his face crinkle. Rukia giggled again and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo moaned and turned his head to the side.

"Rukia..." he whispered in his sleep. Rukia finally decided that Ichigo slept enough and started to poke his rib cage. Ichigo squirmed in his sleep, making Katsuro wobble back and forth as well. Rukia put her hands to her husband's chest to make him stop moving before the little boy fell on the floor, and that caused Ichigo to jerk awake. Alarmed, he looked at his wife with a terrified expression before relaxing, relieved it was just Rukia.

"Holy crap, Rukia... you scared me." Ichigo moaned, rubbing his face with his hand. He was trying to wipe away his fatigue to no avail. He was still so tired.

"I see you had a little sleeping partner while I was gone, huh?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. Rukia pointed south and Ichigo looked down to see a head of bright orange hair.

"Huh? I don't remember him falling asleep on me." Ichigo said, clearly perplexed on how his 2-year-old son had possibly gotten out of his crib and onto his chest. Rukia giggled again.

"Well, it looks like he didn't want to nap alone. I'll put him in his crib." Rukia said softly, going to pick up the baby, but hen Ichigo grabbed her wrist rather roughly.

"No!" he interjected, almost panicked that his wife was going to touch his son. Rukia looked at him, shocked that Ichigo had acted as if she was going to hurt him or something. "I-I mean, let him sleep. No use in waking him up and having a cranky smaller version of me." Ichigo stuttered, a light blush on his face. Rukia smiled at him. She loved how Ichigo was such a great father. Caring and always looking out for his "little man". Ichigo placed his hand on Katsuro's back, which took up his entire body with him being so small. Ichigo smiled. He was so proud of his son, and Rukia for enduring a twelve-hour labor. Ichigo still wondered how Katsuro got out of his crib. He was originally put down for a nap by Ichigo. Guess the little guy crawled out and joined his father instead.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference. You're always cranky. It would just be cuter." Rukia teased. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He's always the brunt of Rukia's jokes. He didn't mind. He could care less with a woman like her. "You let him sleep some more. I'm going to go take a shower." Rukia gave Ichigo one last kiss before departing for the bathroom. Ichigo sighed contentedly and sunk back into the couch. He relaxed as he watched his son sleep soundly, just like he did with Rukia.

Soon enough, as time passed, Ichigo became tired and closed his eyes. Within seconds, Ichigo was asleep, his hand placed protectively on his son's back. Naptime like this was rare, so Ichigo was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! See, I'm not heartless! **


End file.
